


Rewrite the Stars

by ladyinburgundy



Series: The Harry & Draco Playlist [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Butler Harry, Closeted Character, Fluff, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Internalized Homophobia, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Master/Servant, Non magic AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining Harry Potter, Rimming, Romance, Servant Harry, Sexual Tension, Smut, Songfic, Top Harry Potter, Victorian era, Virgin Draco Malfoy, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinburgundy/pseuds/ladyinburgundy
Summary: When Harry Potter first met Draco Malfoy, he was entranced. When Draco Malfoy first met Harry Potter, he knew the man was trouble. When love entered the equation, they both knew they should stop.But then again, the heart never really listens to its owner.-Inspired by the song "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts), [tessacrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessacrowley/gifts).



> Dedicated to loveglowsinthedark and tessacrowley, my two most favorite Drarry authors. I do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, I'm terribly sorry for some historical inaccuracies. Writing stories during unfamiliar timelines can be a pain in the neck, but I try. 
> 
> And yeah, I know I fucking suck at descriptions. The content is better (I hope).

>  

And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane

by those who could not hear the music.

\- Friedrich Nietzsche

 

—

 

The sound of rhythmic footsteps joined the melody of the soft music that filled the air with its sweet tune. The room was barren except for a tall, slender male with hair the color of spun gold, white skin that reminds one of freshly fallen snow, and lips the color of roses. His body twisted, glided and spun along with the beat, eyes closing as he let himself be absorbed in the melody. 

He danced with the grace of a ballerina and the intensity of a wildfire, his lithe body reminiscent of that of a sleek snake's. Had he an audience, one could say with utmost confidence that they would watch his every movement with utter amazement and childlike awe, silent like they're spellbound. 

Sometimes he wanted to act improperly, just to see how his father would react. Sometimes the urge to do something that does not abide by the rules of his father would consume him so much he would have to physically restrain himself. And sometimes, albeit inadvertently, at times intentionally, he would step out of line and before he would experience the chagrin brought upon by his father's wrath, he would feel that soaring sensation of euphoria that he could not exactly understand but otherwise reveled in.  

These thoughts were pointless. Draco knew that. If his father catches him being irresponsible, a punishment is to be bestowed immediately. Ever since he was a kid, his father has been honing him to be the perfect aristocratic son other noble families would praise and envy. Any action that would make him seem incompetent and imperfect would be a grave disrespect to his family. 

In other words, his life was far from being his own. 

This is why he loved dancing so much. He knew his father would never approve of it, since he would accuse him of doing "something only a female should do". He never would've learned how to dance if it were not for his mother, who agreed to keep his being a dancer their little secret. Draco either danced alone or he danced in front of her. She was the only person who ever saw him doing something he was passionate about, and the only person who knows of this secret room he had reserved for dancing. 

His dancing was the only thing his father does not reign over. The music ended. Draco finished elegantly, his body still tingling from the excitement the dance brought upon him. 

For a moment, everything was quiet. 

And then the spell broke. Draco stood up straight and put away the phonograph. He changed out of his dancing clothes and headed to the library, where he would once again bury his nose in thick tomes as an another form of escape from reality. 

 

-

 

"Harry m'dear, are you sure you would not want to stay with Arthur and the boys instead?" Molly asked for the nth time as she smoothed over Harry's suit again. "You would make a very good blacksmith," she added. 

"I would love to, Mrs Weasley, but I do not want to rely on your family any more than I do," Harry answered honestly. "Not that I'm not thankful - of course I am. I always will be. But I think it is about time I do things on my own."

The mother of seven - eight, including Harry - pursed her lips and sighed, finally giving up on trying to tame Harry's wild hair. "Okay," she relented. "But you have to promise to visit a lot. And you  _will_ answer my letters. Am I making myself clear?"

Harry nodded and grinned, hugging the woman he considered as his own mother ever since he escaped from the Dursleys - his bastard blood relatives - and found shelter in his best friend Ron Weasley's home, finally finding himself a family who loved and raised him properly. 

"Thank you for everything," he whispered, holding back tears. His grip on Molly tightened and the woman cried, holding Harry closer to her like she would her own child. They stood like that for a moment before they let go, Molly taking a deep breath and smiling at Harry with tears shining in her eyes. 

"I do wish you luck, Harry," she said gravely. "The Malfoys are not known for their kindness towards people like us."

"I'll be able to handle it," Harry assured. "For now I've to worry about getting accepted for the job."

Molly nodded and hugged him again before they headed outside, the entire Weasley family - save for Percy, who left three months ago and applied for the position of Young Lord Wood's butler since he wasn't exactly cut out for blacksmith work- waiting for them with huge smiles on their faces. 

"Good luck, Harry! Don't turn out like Percy!" the twins, Fred and George, shouted, arms around each other as they grinned like a loon. Harry laughed at them and nodded at Bill and Charlie, who also wished him a good luck. Harry then went to Ron and set his luggage down before hugging his best mate. 

"Thank you for everything, Ron." Harry knew it wasn't goodbye, not by a long shot, but he still felt the need to say it. "Without you I would still be a slave for the Dursleys."

"Hey, don't mention it, mate," Ron, never a person who specializes in showing affection, said awkwardly as he patted Harry's back. "You have been a good addition to the family, anyway."

"That I agree with!" 

The two broke apart as Arthur Weasley came and gave Harry a hug before letting go and clasping him on the shoulder. "You have grown into a fine man, Harry," he beamed. "I am so proud of you, although you would have made a great addition to our blacksmith business."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley," replied Harry as just as he spotted Ginny, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Arthur noticed and stepped aside just as Ginny launched herself at Harry, making the family laugh and hoot. Harry held onto her tight, inhaling her flowery scent and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. 

Although he loved each and every one of the Weasleys equally, Ginny held a special place in his heart and this is not only because they used to be lovers before they agreed that the both of them together won't quite work out, but also because she's the only one who knows and accepts his sexuality.

"Take care of yourself, Harry," she murmured against his ear. "I heard the Malfoy heir is a pretty thing."

"Hey, it's not like I am going to attack every beautiful man I see," he replied playfully, quietly since he can't have the other Weasleys hearing. "I am going to be fine.  _You_ should be careful. I can see the way you look at the Lovegood girl."

"Oh, shut up," she growled and pulled away, searching his face with a worried glint. "Write to me, okay? Promise we will keep in touch."

Harry kissed her forehead before saying, "Of course we would."

"Alright, lovebirds! Time to break apart!" George hooted. Ginny snickered under her breath and muttered, "Oh, if only you knew." Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing. 

"The carriage we rented is waiting outside," said Bill. Harry went outside and loaded his stuff in the carriage, doing a sweep over his family who went outside to accompany him. They waved and smiled at him, wishing him good luck. He looked up at the Burrow, the wonky red brick house that looked dangerously close to toppling over and the one place he can call home.

He smiled and nodded before stepping inside and shutting the door, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, wondering what awaits him now. 

 

-

 

The Malfoy Manor was beautiful and majestic, but it was intimidating. Harry was almost tempted to call back the coachman as the carriage he rode returned to wherever Bill rented it from. The massive iron gate and the neatly trimmed hedges seemed to mock him, as if they were telling him he was obviously out of place here. Elegantly twisted fences kept the fair-bricked mansion enclosed from outsiders, water from the humongous fountains with mermaid statues placed on either side of the cobble-stoned pathway leading up to the front door glinting in the sunlight. Two guards were stationed in front of the gates. Harry decided to approach them first. 

"I am here to apply as butler for the Young Lord Malfoy," announced Harry, showing them the wanted ad poster he saw when he was heading to the market. The guards looked at each other before opening the gates. Harry nodded at them gratefully before stepping inside, gawking at the massive manor that faintly reminded him of a castle, what with its sharply peaked tops and elegant regality fit for nobility.

As he walked towards the manor, he can't help but wonder about what Ginny said earlier, about the Malfoy heir being a pretty thing. He shook himself out of it before his thoughts could wander off, determinedly focusing on getting hired. 

Long-sleeved white shirt, dark brown waistcoat, black trousers and leather shoes. The suit he had on was decent, so it should pass. He groomed himself quite well, if you would ignore his hair that just won't be tamed. He was a little nervous, though, as he was sure the Malfoys were going to be perfectionists, judging by how not even a single leaf in their gardens was out of place. 

He was finally at the doorstep when he lifted the polished silver snake knocker and banged it thrice against the oaken surface. He waited for a moment or two before the doors opened infinitesimally, just enough to show the face of a sallow-skinned man with a large hooked nose and a curtain of greasy black hair framing his stern face, his cold black eyes piercing. 

"Business?" the man inquired curtly. Harry gulped nervously before showing the wanted ad poster again. The man eyed the poster with an unreadable expression before opening the door wider, gesturing for Harry to step inside. 

The first thing Harry did was gawk. The interior of the mansion was just as beautiful as the exterior. The circular entrance hall was simply splendid, what with its high vaulted ceiling with a massive chandelier to go with it. The marble floors were spotless, gleaming in the sunlight that shone through the long rectangular windows with emerald green drapes that surrounded the hall, stylish candle holders mounted on the walls. The hall made way to three wide corridors, all leading to someplace inside the manor. 

About ten seconds in and Harry was already sure he would get lost inside this huge house. He was still goggling foolishly when the man - wearing a butler's attire, Harry noted - spoke. "I am Severus Snape," he said, voice gravelly. "I was the previous butler for the Young Lord Malfoy. I will be staying here for one more week in order to train you before I take my leave."

Harry was positively shocked by the man's statement, eyes widening, not believing his ears. "Wait," he managed, "What are you saying? I'm- I'm hired?!"

"Yes," Snape replied, unfazed by Harry's incredulity. 

"W-Wha-" Everything happened so fast Harry just wasn't sure how to react. He  _had_ wanted to take this job, but he was fully aware of how high maintenance the Malfoys are and even had a list of backup jobs just in case the very likely possibility of him being rejected happens. He certainly didn't expect to be hired so early and without even doing anything. 

"How did that happen?!" he sputters in disbelief. Snape narrowed his eyes. 

"You are the only one who applied for the position and we are in dire need of a replacement, so you will have to do," Snape says flatly. "I take confidence in my teaching skills and I am sure that you will be near perfect after a week of training. The job of a butler isn't dreadfully difficult, so long as you are not a blundering, incompetent fool." 

Harry could feel mortified laughter forming inside him. "You don't even know my name yet! This is a noble house. I would've thought you'd be more strict in hiring your employees!" 

Snape's eyes flared in annoyance. "What is your name, then?" 

"Harry Potter, but-" 

"Then, Mr. Harry Potter, I suggest you stop blabbering about and just be thankful for the opportunity that I am sure will never come to you again should you ever waste it," Snape cuts in with a stony glare. "If the Lord of this house deems you unworthy of the job then we shall just have to put up another ad and replace yet another inept half-wit." 

Ignoring the implied insult, Harry heard something worth mentioning again. "The Lord of this house?" he repeats. "You mean the Earl of Berkshire himself?" 

"Yes."

"Shouldn't the Young Lord be in control of who his servant is going to be?" 

Snape didn't bother to tone down his scowl this time. "The Earl governs over everything in this manor," he says coolly, "and I advise you not to question his authority."

Harry garbled soundlessly before Snape turned on his heels and began walking. Harry hastened to follow, trailing behind his new - and evil, Harry might add - mentor like a lost puppy. "Where are we going?" he asks. 

"I will take you to meet your new master. You would not be serving him until I am done preparing you, but it would do you well to have a good idea on what the Young Lord is going to be like."

Harry said nothing in reply, still stunned at how everything took a complete turnabout. He wasn't very confident on getting the job, so he was bewildered when he actually got it without having to do anything at all. The uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach increased, his apprehension getting the best of him. 

This was the Malfoys, a noble family. And the mere fact that nobody save for himself applied for the position of being the butler of the Young Lord Malfoy when everyone should've been clambering at the manor's footsteps for such an opportunity was enough to be a cause of worry. 

Harry cleared his throat before asking, "Is this your first hiring?"  

"This is the fourth," Snape replies, "About fifty applicants already quit, all after a day or two."

"Fifty?! Bloody hell!"

At Snape's cold silence, he promptly shut up.

Harry felt worse. The Young Lord had to be some sort of devil spawn, and Ginny said he was a pretty thing. He was beginning to question her taste in men until he remembered she had none. The girl liked women and she found that out after dating Harry. Harry didn't know whether he should feel offended or not, but then again he had the same epiphany after dating her so he can't really complain. 

They walked past several rooms and portraits of the Malfoy ancestors. Trying his best to ignore his edginess, he opted for admiring the decor instead. He gazed upon the tapestries in interest, noting how the family seems to have an affinity for the colors green and silver. From outside the large windows one could see beautiful landscapes that encompassed the manor. Plentiful gardens, verdant hills in the distance, some small fountains here and there... It was quite the spring aesthetic. 

However, there was something quite empty about the place. Even with the servants hustling about, the atmosphere felt cold. It didn't feel like a home. It felt more like a museum, a building for show. The Malfoy Manor was majestic compared to the Burrow and is obviously in better condition, but it lacked the warmth, the lively racket and the laughter that made the Burrow a home. There was nothing about this grand manor that even remotely resembled the Burrow and for all its lofty grandeur, Harry decided he would not want to live here. 

They stopped in front of a door with a silver dragon doorknob. Harry's guessing this is the room of his apparently devious lord. Snape knocked three times before a voice from the inside said, "Enter."

The room was pretty sizable. All the furniture, including the queen-sized canopy bed with the emerald green satin coverlet, were atop an ornate Persian rug. Silk green and lacy silver draped the two windows on the either side of the bed. Bookshelves lined the walls, some paintings nailed here and there. There was a fireplace and two settees situated in front of it. Atop the mantel were more books, a silver head of a dragon mounted on the wall smack in the center above the mantel. There were two other doors inside, one of which must be the powder room. 

Someone was occupying one of the settees. That someone stood up and faced them.

And in that moment, Harry knew he was doomed. 

White blond hair as fair as his flawless ivory skin, silvery grey eyes vaguely reminiscent of liquid moonlight, thin luscious lips the color of rose, sharp, pointy and angular features befitting someone of royalty, his lithe and slender body standing upright with the elegance, poise and regality Harry could never hope to attain...

Blimey, Ginny was right. He  _is_ a pretty thing. More than pretty, actually. More than handsome. More than drop dead gorgeous.

This person is  _beautiful._

Of  _course_ he had to be. His new master had to look like some kind of Greek muse with just the right amount of masculinity that has Harry positively drooling. 

 _Shit,_ Harry cursed.  _Shit, shit, shit._

The beautiful man looked at him coldly with a hint of a sneer marring his pretty face. "And who is this?" 

Damn, even his voice is beautiful. Rich, pleasantly smooth, sultry... 

_Bollocks._

"He is your new butler," Snape answers, tone careful. "Or at least, he will be once I am done training him." 

The Young Lord glanced at Harry briefly before abruptly turning his back and sitting down, vaguely reminding Harry of a sulking child. "Send him away," the Young Lord says, voice hard, "I have no use for him."

That stung Harry quite a bit, but Snape just sighed. "Yes, you do," Snape countered, "Someone will have to take my place once I retire. The Young Lord of House Malfoy should not be without a butler."

"I have been with you since I was a child, Severus. You can leave, but I will not be accepting a replacement."

"Your father demands otherwise," Snape retorts impatiently, "Draco, we have been through this for months. Your father is getting fed up and he will not tolerate your childish tantrums anymore." 

 _Draco, huh,_ Harry thought with interest. He imagined how it would feel when that name slides from his tongue. 

Draco stood up harshly, facing them with a hot glare. "I don't care," he seethes. "Nobody can replace you, Severus. Nobody. I will not let it. Can you not see him? He is obviously inexperienced. Do not tell me you are going to hand me over to someone incapable." 

"It is why I am going to train him, Draco," Snape snaps, "This discussion is over. I am sorry, but I have been given strict orders from your father that this will be the last time I will surrender to your whining. You have mentally scarred about fifty applicants now, Draco. That is extremely indecorous of you and your father is not pleased. He has ordered that this would be the last and final applicant. Mr Potter is going to be your butler from now on and that is final."

Draco's breathing turned haggard and he turned his piercing glare on Harry, who gulped and cursed mentally. "You," he spits venomously, "You will quit. Right now."

It took a moment for Harry to gather his bearings, but eventually he managed to get out a reply, all the disquiet suddenly gone from his system and was inexplicably replaced by a surging determination. "I must apologize, my Lord, but I don't think I can do that," he answers carefully, resolutely, "I've decided that I'm not giving up this job no matter what you do to antagonize me."

Draco sputters at him in incredulous rage and Snape's eyes flickered with surprise before returning to its state of inscrutability. There was a terse, deafening silence before Snape spoke, breaking the intense staring between Harry and Draco. 

"It is decided, then," Snape announces, sounding faintly pleased, "Now, if you may excuse us, My Lord. It is time for Mr Potter to get used to his surroundings."

Swiftly ignoring Draco's seething glower, Snape turns to Harry again. "Your training shall begin tomorrow," he says authoritatively before leaving. Harry took one last look at the Malfoy heir before mimicking Snape's actions, preparing to leave the Young Lord's bedchamber when he heard the blond speak. 

"I will make you quit if it's the last thing I do."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see the burning challenge in Draco's eyes. Harry took in how Draco's cheeks flushed with anger and could not help but think of other instances where he could make that skin flush red. He smiles to himself before turning to face his new master. He bowed slowly, unhurriedly, hand on his chest, heated eyes on the blond.

"Challenge accepted," he says, voice deep, his smirk widening when the Young Master's glare intensified, "My Lord." 

**Author's Note:**

> how'd ya like it folks? yeah, i know. it sucked. but hey! at least i tried (and failed. miserably). pls leave a comment tho! i'm a shameless slut for comments and kudos too while you're at it lmao also i'm welcome to hearing some advice for those of you who knows about the victorian era better than i do :))


End file.
